220 days
by Wolven Kingdom 2
Summary: a gift story for a friend named zhane whos a writer here, this story contains weight gain and sexual content you been warned


Day 1

Mordecai is currently walking by himself gazing at a watch he has on his wrist, he was currently on break after a full yelling session by his boss, so he chose to take it right then and there grabbing a cup of coffee, as he walks looking down he notices a black feather lands on his beak, he slowly turns to see a black feathered raven staring, two red eyes not leaving Mordecai's eyes.

Mordecai steps back head tilted at the raven. "Can I help you dude?" As the raven draws close he reveals a small purple ball as he smiles. "Of course, I do need a new slave." He squeezes the ball gently as a purple mist sprays surrounding both Mordecai and the raven. Mordecai shakes as he looks around dropping his cup of coffee before he onto his knees grabbing his throat coughing and gagging till his vision slowly dissolves, he gazes up seeing the raven gently pets him. "My little slave. Your all mine." Mordecai's vision fully fades away as he falls unconscious.

DAY 2

Awaking from what felt like a nightmare Mordecai gazes around head tilted to feel cold steel pressing into his wrists as he looks up seeing chains binding his arms up. A sound of a door opening is heard as the reven from the so called nightmare walks down smirking. "My, my, you were out till 5 in the afternoon, must've over killed it with the whole gas huh?" He walks up as Mordecai stares.

He speaks up anger in his voice. "Why am I here, why are you doing this, I have rights and friends!" The raven smiles showing a phone that shows a body completely identical to him. "They may think your dead now, shot in the head, I am called Kuro, why I'm doing this is to have a sweet friend and slave at my beck and call." "Like hell I'm a slave!" The raven shakes head as he smacks Mordecai across the face. "Slaves don't curse, it's time for dinner by the way, I can't trust you to feed yourself just yet so guess I will do it for you."

With that said he brings in a cart with an assortment of delicacies that makes Mordecai's mouth water. "I cook you eat, let's see if you understand." He places a piece of steak in his face as he begins to eat, he was starved at this moment of time, as he ate the raven smirks as he keeps feeding him. "Good bird." Watches in minutes as Mordecai continues to eat but when he says he's full the raven tilts head. "Your full? Silly bird..." He grins his red eyes glowing. "Your just being ridiculous."

Mordecai tries to speak once more as his beak is stuffed with pizza. Minutes draws on as Mordecai is forcefully being stuffed to the brim with food, every second a piece of food is stuffed in his beak, when he would have trouble swallowing the raven would pour a whole bottle of soda down just to wash it away. Minutes turn to hours as the feeding is kept on going, Mordecai groans in great pain as finally the last bit of food was fed. He slowly begins to speak up when the raven shakes head growling. "Don't speak, let me hear you burp, do it now, show me how satisfied with my meal!" He forces his hand onto Mordecai's distended belly pushing as Mordecai burps loudly causing a few plates to shake. "Perfect that's what I want to hear from a pig."

He exits the room smirking after unshackling him from the chains. "I will be back tomorrow piggy just wait." He states as the door closes leaving Mordecai alone. The room he was in wasn't bad per say, it had a tv, a bed, a personal bathroom, and a computer, yet the thing is that the computer had a special virus programmed to not allow him to use social networks or even sign into any video sharing website. All Mordecai did after the meal was rest in bed burping once more.

DAY 7

Every day now for Mordecai was odd, he felt as though he was getting lazier and lazier each passing day now, of course he tries to escape when the door opens, yet he would get punished more, punished by making him eat seconds forcefully, every day 3 times a day he is forced to eat and drink whatever his captor gave him, each day he watches his belly slightly getting bigger which worried him. Another thing was that he was forced to burp at least 20 times a day for the raven who would give him a good belly rub as a reward saying things like, "Your satisfied with my meals. My piggy your just too adorable."

Mordecai is currently waiting for lunch as he rubs his now bloated belly wondering if the guys honestly believed into that garbage of being dead. As he waits the raven enters smiling with a cart. "There's my piggy...oh I gotta show you something." He turns on the tv after placing a disc into it. "This is the latest slave after his completion my cute piggy."

Mordecai gazes in horror as he watches, he sees a large doberman in a center of the room eating from a tube greedily, what's disturbing is what he is seeing the doberman is incredibly fat to the point of immobility, a hose of what looks to be pumping lard into his oversized rear as he begs master to do all sorts of things to him, things that made Mordecai want to puke.

"Now, now piggy your not going to end up like that unless you be a good piggy, you see Bruno there was a body builder who was also once was a bully in high school, my bully, so here he is now begging for a good meal and a good fuck. His memories of the past all gone, erased from existence." He moves close smirking as Mordecai's eyes widens. "Eat with your own hands, if you don't you will have that same tube up your ass the entire week filling you up with lard."

Mordecai in fear begins to feed himself eyes wide as the raven watches smirking munching on a small pastry. Over an hour Mordecai starts to slow down as only one piece of chicken is left, he gulps about to eat it until the raven wraps his arms around Mordecai's middle a hand gently groping his crotch as he smirks. "One more bite now." Mordecai blushes as he finishes it up burping loudly...yet this time out of free will. The raven stares happily as he gives a belly rub. "Good piggy."

DAY 25

It's been weeks now as Mordecai is casually eating, he grabs his belly now being at least 290 pounds. He's use to the feedings now and honestly a small bit of him looks forward to another of the ravens meals. He is on a small rotating chair at the computer looking around seeing a website called Extreme Fat dot com, out of curiosity he looks at it seeing all sorts of vids of huge fat men, a few live streams of such men eating, a few sexy vids that even intrigued him, then came one specific area on it.

He gazes eyes wide seeing a vid of a 16 year old raven around 290 pounds himself being fucked by the football team, gazing at one of them he couldn't believe his eyes as he stares at a doberman...the same doberman from the video the raven showed. He hears the raven coming and deletes the history of the vid as he gets fed.

DAY 47

It's the fourth of July today now Mordecai had became 347 pounds, the raven looks so proud of him he brought in a huge feast and begin to stuff Mordecai's beak who lets it happen now grown to it, between every 15 minutes he would give a burp of satisfaction as he gorges on more food panting.

Then a moment of weirdness happens as the raven made Mordecai bend over as he paints something on his fat naked rump taking a picture as he showed what looks to be a large heart that looks like an american flag. "Happy fourth of July piggy." Mordecai can't help but to stare at his big rump in the picture a huge blush forming as he feels aroused by it. That night Mordecai had came to rather love his rather large fat rump now as he begins to play with it with his own fingers.

DAY 64

Mordecai pissed off the raven today, he told him bout the video he saw which had made him growl madly in rage, Mordecai attempted to calm him down but to only get forcefully stuffed, the food kept coming and coming leaving him with no room to chew as he has to swallow things whole, he's now afraid of his life at this moment.

Cart after cart goes by as Mordecai burps loudly after each one suspecting a belly rub of some sorts like what use to be, what he got instead was a fist to the gut that made him want to vomit. "Shut the fuck up you fat lazy pig!" He would yell this all the time when Mordecai tries to speak or even burp now.

At night time things gone to worse as he brought the tube shoving it into Mordecai's hole as it filled him with lard. That day for a full week the cycle continues.

DAY 87

Things started to get a bit better since that day. The raven gave Mordecai the silent treatment and less food. Mordecai finally speaks up to him before he leaves. "Kuro...bout that vid...I'm sorry that had happened to you please I feel truly awful for you, please I'm here for you right now."

The raven glares going up as he pushes him to a wall face to face. "Prove it." Mordecai does what he knows what to do as he burps loudly in Kuro's face making him smile. "Good pig." At that moment things gotten heated up as Kuro stuffs his beak with food smiling as he watches the blue jay devour it all. "What are you my lil blue jay?" "I'm your huge fat pig and always will." He broke Mordecai that day as Mordecai begins to blow his master then and there with happiness on his face.

DAY 145

Mordecai is bent over eating with no hands panting a collar round his neck as he is roleplaying as a pet today as Kuro watches his big tubby blue jay eat, he broke the 600 mark being 634 pounds now, his huge gut and ass sways as he eats, he could not reach his member anymore either allowing his master to do it to get him off. "So Mordecai, 14 days till Halloween, how bout I take you out on our first official day during that night to show the world the new and fat you." Mordecai blushes smiling as he kisses Kuro. "Tell me Kuro, you never suspected to become my lover now did you?"

Kuro shakes his head smirking. "Not at all you big greedy pig." He watches as Mordecai bends over smirking spreading his fat rump to him as he begins to pounds his blue feathered ass.

DAY 159

Halloween a holiday where people can be others, in this case Mordecai had became a whole new person, a fat sexy pig of a bird who need something to snack on 24/7 now. In the room Mordecai spent his long months in he is getting dressed blushing asking for help to get in a costume his dear love bought after burping so loud a glass cup shatters.

Coming in from the other room Mordecai murrs seeing his big sexy farmer, Kuro is dressed in a pair of blue overalls, a straw hat over his eyes as he grins madly, no shirt underneath but a black leather harness. "There's my piggy." Mordecai blushes as he is wearing a pink latex suit, a pair of fake pig ears and a butt plug with a pig tail, his moobs clearly seen through it, a bright pink thong on underneath the latex suit as a black harness is around his chest as he smiles.

"Well mister farmer your pig needs to be zipped up now." He turns showing the zipper is right above his huge bulbous rump as his lover pulls it up grabbing his huge ass. "Tonight your getting a rough treatment piggy." Smirks madly at the blue jay who blushes madly.

Hours pass as they walk around town, Mordecai spots the park eyes wide, his freedom just right there. He smiles happily until he notices a white feathered dove smiling chatting with Rigby, he was replaced. Mordecai hangs head as Kuro grabs his arm taking him away. "That is not your life anymore Mordecai, your life is now mine my big pig."

That night Mordecai is bound up by chains and rope as his master feeds him various foods continueing to feed until he runs out of food. He grabs Mordecai's huge belly smirking at him licking lips as Mordecai burps loudly causing plates to crack. Kuro simply grins as he gently rubs his foot on his crotch watching the blue jay moan to the touch.

DAY 214

Christmas day a time of joy to the world, Mordecai is currently laying down on the couch wearing a Santa like outfit as he is laying down being plowed by his lover who smirks. "How is Santa this day?" "I'm doing good Rudolph." He chuckles staring at the black raven smiling seeing the sexy reindeer outfit he's wearing, fake antlers, a fake red nose, a red leather harness, and a customized reindeer costume. The raven smiles grabbing Mordecai's gut as he holds him close. "889 pounds my pig your perfect, I could never have picked a better man. Mordecai responds with a burp of satisfaction as they dive into the night of lust.

FINAL DAY 220

New years Mordecai is laying back awaiting for the ball drop on TV, Kuro standing behind as he nuzzles. "900, my big piggy...no my big bird, your the pinacle of my lust." Mordecai smiles up kissing until the black raven slips a ring on his finger as he smiles. "Will you be mine forever?" Mordecai kisses panting as he nuzzles. "Of course." The ball drops on TV as they kiss.


End file.
